everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Fall Into Grace
Summary: A new girl arrives at Yang's school, called Grace Thorn, whom Yang falls for and tries to ask to the Homecoming Dance. (We open up on a painting of a house. An African-American girl with pink streaks in her hair is putting some finishing touches on it.) Grace Thorn: Aaaaaaaaand done. Lookin' good. ... *sigh* I miss the old house. General Thorn: 'Grace! The bus is here! '(Grace walks downstairs and hugs her dad who send her off on the school bus.) General Thorn: 'Have a good day at school, honey! '(Grace arrives at Parker High School. She walks into the building which is completely filled with students.) Grace Thorn: 'Excuse me is this Miss Flaris's class? '''Miss Flaris: '''Yes! You must be Grace. Class I would like you all to meet Grace, she'll be here with us from now on. grace, you sit next to Yang. '''Grace Thorn: '''Thank you. '(She goes to her seat and class begins. The camera cuts to the bell ringing and the students head off to their next class, Gym. Yang is bench pressing some benches.) Yang Hou: '99...100! There! I bench pressed 5 benches stacked on top of each other, Herman! Pay up! '''Herman Jeffs: '''Dammit, Yang. '(Grace looks around and sees Yang.) Grace Thorn: 'Um, excuse me do you what we're doing in gym class today? '''Yang Hou: '''Oh, we got basketball.... '(He turns around to see Grace up close. He immediately blushes.) Grace Thorn: 'thanks! '''Yang Hou: '''You...you're welcome... '''Herman Jeffs: '''Wow Yang! Didn't you'd get over Talia like that! '''Yang Hou: '''Talia's not dating anyone...I think I'm in love... '''Max Charter: '''Why don't you ask her to Homecoming next week? '''Yang Hou: '''Yeah! '(The camera cuts to after school. Grace is walking out of the building, Yang runs up to her.) Yang Hou: 'Hey! '''Grace Thorn: '''Oh hello there. Yang, was it? '''Yang Hou: '''Yeah, so um, I was wondering would you like to- '(Suddenly a black car pulls up, the windows roll down to show an African American man whom looks similar to Grace in the driver's seat.) General Thorn: 'Grace, come on! We still need to unpack. '''Grace Thorn: '''Oh okay dad! It's nice meeting you, Yang! '(She gets in the car and they drive off. Yang stares at them as they leave. The camera cuts to his house, Yang is reading through another trashy girl magazine he found, he growls angrily in frustration. Ryu pokes his head out of the hamper) Ryu: 'Ryu? (What is it now?) '''Yang Hou: '''I don't know Ryu! What if she says no?! '''Ryu: '''Ryu ryu...(You're hopeless, Yang.) '''Yang Hou: '''I'm gonna pretend that I didn't hear that. Maybe Minato can help me with this, I mean he is dating and engaged to Yoruko. I'm gonna go ask him! '(Yang teleports to the Shirokiri residence, to Minato's room. Minato and Yoruko, his girlfriend and fiancee, are sleeping together on two separate futons close together. Yang pokes Minato who wakes up.) Minato Shirokiri: 'Yang?....What are you doing here?....We're trying to sleep. '''Yang Hou: '''I just need some advice from you, since you're always going on dates with Yoruko. How do you ask her out? '''Minato Shirokiri: '''Look man...this really isn't the best time...my fiancee hates being woken up. '(Yang looks up to see an angry Yoruko, he gulps. Cut to him teleporting back home with a black eye.) '''Yang Hou: '''Welp I definitely wasn't expecting that. Category:Fan Webisodes